Rain
by TheSoundofYourVoice
Summary: Based off a beautiful pic. Roy meets Riza before the promised day


.com/image/roy%20and%?o=119

The entire story is based off this picture. It's my first one based off a visual, I hope you enjoy :)

Please, **REVIEW**

Much love to my readers 3 – TheSoundOfYourVoice

The rain fell in steady and cold beats on to the nearly empty streets of Central. The air was warm, but the rain was cold, the blue dyed wool of the military uniform grew heavy on the Lieutenant's shoulders as it soaked through from the water. Her honey blonde hair was plastered to the sides of her worried face as whisps of hair escaped their places in the plain brown clip that kept her hair neat and tidy. She was tired and worn down from being under the constant watchful eye of the homunculus Fuhrer and is shadow dwelling "son". The constant danger they posed to her life and safety was exhausting, but the constant danger they posed to the man she swore to protect transcended to an all out obsession to her.

She welcomed the feeling of the cool rain, and the solitude that the early morning provided her. She relaxed, both Fuhrer Bradley and Selim were observing military exercises in the South...for now they were someone else's problem. She was almost beginning to enjoy the dreary, rainy walk. The rain seemed to almost strip her of her emotional and psychological baggage and clear her mind for the impending days. The thought occurred to her, this may be the last rainy, quiet Central night she might get to see...

She passed the closed shops of the main street of her district. The dark alleys, and the very occasional hunched figures at the ends, paying little attention to the lone soldier. She passed another, almost to her apartment complex, when a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled around a building's corner, a few inches into an empty alley. Before she could draw a gun, speak or formulate any reaction a familiar voice spoke

"It's me Hawkeye" he calmed in a low voice

"Colonel, what are you doing out here?" she questioned with concern as he released her arm and took a step back, creating a proper distance

_What was he doing?_ He asked himself. Perhaps it was the stress of the impending battle. He needed to know...

"Lieutenant, I..." he couldn't think of an excuse... "I wanted to make sure you're okay...I've been worried" he admitted honestly, well mostly honest..

Normally she would have reprimanded him, but from the look in his eyes, they were almost desperate..she smiled softly "I'm fine sir, there's no need to worry"

He looked sheepishly into the same, soft eyes he so often found quiet assurance and sure enough, he found all that he needed

"Are you prepared?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going, he didn't want this to be the last time he saw her before the Promised Day

"Yessir" she answered dutifully

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, in a much weaker voice than he intended...his question almost being lost to the sound of the rain. He didn't expect her to say no, but, he needed to hear it from her. Maybe...he wanted her to say no...he couldn't do this without her, but he couldn't continue without her if something happened...

She wasn't terribly sure what he wanted to her to say...of course she was ready for what she needed to do...she wasn't sure where this sudden lack of trust on his part came from, if it was even lack of trust that was behind these questions. She looked into his face, the falling rain plastering his black hair in various messy angles, his black military issued coat hanging heavy off his broad shoulders.

"Sir, have you lost trust in me?" he asked, fishing for motive

He looked taken aback, stunned that she'd ever ask such a thing...

"No, of course not Lieutenant..." he shook his head

"Colonel, the Fuhrer and Selim may not be here, but it is still dangerous for us to be meeting, especially like this" Riza attempted reason

"Hawkeye, are you sure you want to die for this?" he asked again

"Sir, I won't die" she sounded so sure

"We could all die" he reasoned

"If we die, hope for our country dies as well, and we've come to far lose it all"

She had so much faith.

"Despite all that I've done, do you still believe a man like me can make our country better?" this particular question had been gnawing at him for day...weeks...

Riza sighed, so this is why he was here...the one person he needed faith in, he didn't have it..

"Sir, if you have no faith in yourself to complete this, then perhaps not, but before you start over thinking your past mistakes, remember that we still have faith in your abilities and still believe you can change this country" she was blunt, they didn't have time for second guessing

She was right, as usual..._he loved her for it_. She was...

Without warning, he extended his arms around her rain drenched body and drew her close. She was cold, but then again, she was also soaked to the bone. She was surprised at first, but after a few moments, her body softened against his and her arms pulled herself deeper into his embrace.

"Thank you" he whispered, burying his face into the crook of her neck

She didn't say anything...she just tightened her arms around him, hoping the rain would never stop.


End file.
